Animals
by ksjf2012
Summary: James One-Shot Smut...it's pretty dirty. Just a fair warning. Read at your own risk.


**SO I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS ONE SHOT CAME FROM BUT…HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT! BASED LOOSELY OFF OF THE SONG BY NICKELBACK, CALLED ANIMALS!**

I couldn't stop tapping on the steering wheel of my truck. There was no music for me to be tapping along to. No this was just plain fear and anxiety. I wanted to see her running towards my truck as bad as I needed to breath. As soon as I saw her, I would start the engine and push the passenger door open so she could hop in and we could leave as fast as we could. But in the mean time I had to think about everything that could go wrong, and knowing the two of us, would go wrong. It wasn't like she snuck out every weekend, and we weren't going to be pros at this by the end of the summer but I still worried about what her parents would do to me. Especially her dad. I've seen the animals he's killed hunting, and I know he knows how to use several guns.

I was pulled out of my thoughts seeing a small figure running towards my truck. I perked up and smiled big seeing her running as quietly as she could. As she got closer I could see the knee length white dress, cut low in the front, that she was wearing. Over top of it she had a light denim jacket on, the sleeves rolled up, just a quarter. Her hair was pulled back into a tight French braid mostly likely because of her mother. To complete her perfectly adorable outfit, she had her brown cowboy boots on. They couldn't have been very comfortable for running, but she managed to get to my truck just as I pushed open the door. She jumped in and tossed her purse on the seat between us and shut the door hard. "Go." I turned the keys in the ignition and put the truck in drive. I steppe don the gas hard and drove down the rest of the dirt road, just outside her house a little ways. "Sorry I took so long…I forgot where I put…" She reached in her purse and dug through it. "These." She pulled out a box of condoms and I smiled trying my hardest to concentrate on the road. I heard her exhale softly, as she sat back and tossed her bag to the floor, but kept the box of condoms out, putting them on the dash.

As I pulled out onto the main road of our small town, I saw in the corner of my eye her scooting closer to me. I tightened the one hand on the wheel and clenched my jaw feeling her body right next to mine. I flicked my head quick, and got the few hair out of my eyes just as her hand rested on my thigh. I turned to her quick and saw her staring at me, biting her bottom lip. When she leaned forward I turned my head away and put both hands on the wheel. R hand moved quickly to my inner thigh and pushed up, quickly turning to cup my groin. I groaned out and wanted to put my head back, in ecstasy, but her lips on my ear stopped me and kept my head on straight. Her lips parted just a little and her teeth clamped down onto the bottom of my lobe. I gasped out and grabbed the wheel tighter. "Stop it…I need to concentrate on driving."

"You can…just relax." The hand cupping my dick and balls started rubbing up and down slowly. I moaned again and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse her other hand unbuckled the belt around my waist. I tried to look back at her again, but when I stopped at a red light, one of the few cops in this town, pulled up next to me. I turned and smiled at him, but he wasn't even staring at me. I turned away quick and looked back to see her face, and curse at her to knock it off. But her face, wasn't right next to me like before. I went to look down but stopped feeling my dick get pulled out of my jeans. I was about to warn her, the cop was next to me, but once again was cut off by feeling her mouth skillfully wrap around the tip of my cock. Instinctively, my hand went down to her head and pushed her mouth further down my still slightly, limp dick. I heard a small gag come from her, but ignored it. I wrapped my fingers in her hair and kept looking straight, very aware of my surroundings.

"Jesus Christ Mandy…" I watched the light turn green and steppe don the gas hard. Her mouth pulled back up, and slowly went back down. But that speed didn't last long. She went up and down, up and down, hard and fast, and with the help of her hand, my limp dick, became very hard. My vision was getting a little fuzzy and the harder and faster she sucked me, I was finding it harder to concentrate. "Mandy…I'm going to crash." She popped off my dick but kept her head down and kissed the head of my dick. She quickly licked up a line of pre cum, coming out of my read hot tip and I moaned, putting my head back, closing my eyes.

"Just pull over James…" Her mouth wrapped around my dick again and I lifted my head back up hearing a loud honk. I put both hands on the wheel and turned back into the right lane. Her mouth went quicker and faster. I clenched my jaw shut, hard and saw an opening in an dark, empty alley. I turned in quick and stopped just in front of a dumpster. It wasn't very romantic or sexy, but it was going to do because when I stopped I could slouch a little and put my head back, so I could put both hands on her head and push her head down harder. I started mouth fucking her, hard and rough and after a few erratic thrust, I came in her mouth, and shot down her throat. I groaned out so loud it could have been a murderous scream. I shut my eyes hard and relaxed back, letting go of her head. I felt every move she made as she pulled up off my dick, slowly licking up every bit of cum she could get. When she popped off she sat up fast and I raised my head, opening my eyes slowly. She had a sexy smirk on her face as she wiped the corner of her mouth. "Your turn…" I watched her sit up even more and climb into the back seat of my truck. I pushed off my seatbelt and quickly climbed in after her. She was already on her back, her dress pulled up just underneath her breast. Her legs were spread open enough for me to see that she wasn't wearing any panties. I felt a small groan leave my throat as I put a hand down, touching and rubbing myself. My other hand moved up to her left leg and pushed it back, towards her. I bent down a little and kissed her gently on the inside of her right thigh. It was going to be last gentle thing I did to this girl tonight.

I put my face right in front of her center and moved the hand up from my dick to her clit. It was swollen and begging for me to touch it. Just as I moved my lips towards the little knob, my finger also moved up and pushed into her quickly. Her small sweet little moan filled my truck and I kissed onto her. I pushed my tongue out and licked over it, pulling my finger out, and pushing it back in. I wasn't sure what was better for her, the licking or the fingering but she was making some pretty animalistic noises. Knowing this was feeling good, and she was getting off by this, I put in another finger and picked up the speed of both my actions. One of her hands moved up to my head and her fingers wrapped around my hair, just as her back arched and she pushed down onto my finger and face. She was cumming instantly. I continued licking and fingering, milking her through the orgasm until she shuddered once and fell back onto the seat. I pulled away and reached back in the front, grabbing the box of condoms. I fell back hard into the seat next to her and tore the box of condoms open. I grabbed one package and threw the rest of the others on the floor. I sat back and ripped pen the package, rubbing my dick again. "Come on baby…" I turned to her and quickly pushed the condom on, over my dick. It was standing up straight, waiting impatiently to get inside her. She sat up slowly and when she did I saw the tops of her dress pushed down, revealing her perfect breasts. All her clothes were still on but she was ready for some sex. She put one hand on my shoulder and climbed over my dick, slowly. I lifted her dress when her hand replaced mine on my dick. I held her dress up, so we could both look at her, putting me inside her. When the tip touched the opening I groaned out and pushed it up further into her, not giving her a chance to go slow and easy. She groaned out very loud and slumped forward as I started pounding the living hell out of her.

She gripped onto my shoulders and lifted her head putting it back and groaning along with every thrust of my dick inside her. With her up straight I leaned forward, still thrusting, and took one of her breast into my mouth. I gently bit down onto her nipple and her hands moved up to my hair, pulling it, and not being nice a tall. I squeezed her hips, and started sucking on the very sensitive bid of her breast, just as I heard a noise outside the truck. When I pulled away and turned my head slightly, she leaned down and started sucking on my neck. I heard another noise, and it seriously sounded like someone was walking outside my truck. I couldn't see out the windows thought because they were fogged up and I tried to raise a hand to wipe them but she started bouncing on top of me, fast and hard. "Baby I'm so close…"

"I think there's…shit…god damn-it you feel amazing…" I laid back and closed my eyes groaning. "Fuck Mandy…" She hummed back to me and continued the bouncing just as I felt a grip in my lower stomach and I let go, screaming loud. I couldn't hear or see anything and just as I was cumming down from my euphoria, I heard her gasp.

"My dad!" I opened my eyes slow and laughed.

"That's not very sensual…to bring up your dad."

"No! My dad is outside your truck!" I sat up quick and rolled down the window of the seat next to me. When it was down I saw her dad, right outside, a baseball bat in one hand and a gun in the other. Mandy covered herself and pushed off me quick, mumbling to herself.

"Good evening sir."

"Get out of the truck Diamond." I tore off the condom on my dick and sat up pushing my now limp dick back in my pants. I sighed pushing the door open and slipping out.

"I can explain sir." He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Okay…go ahead…" I swallowed hard and shrugged.

"Well…whatever you saw I can guarantee…it was her mouth I was kissing."


End file.
